Usuario:Sr.Libia
Hola usted, soy un ni la menor idea de que tipo de bubu soy bubu argentino de Wiki Polandball. Personalidad Según mis amigos. suelo cambiar de gustos, y no los culpo, es verdad. Es difícil verme enojado, a diferencia de mis primeros días cringe, me enojaba por un apodo, por más ridículo que suene. Actualmente soy feliz, algo serio y estudioso. Estoy estudiando la Vexilología con la página de CRW Flags of the World. Diccionario de frases En la wiki, he creado varias frases, algunas las digo siempre, y otras nunca. #Igh: Mi propio uy, lo uso para expresar asco o impresión. #Pendejete soy yo Përshëndetje: Saludo frecuente, es el saludo albanés. #Hol: Saludo que nunca uso, es simplemente un fail que hice a propósito. #Nukd: Variante de No sé, fusión de la palabra en albanés, "Nuk e di". #Nose: Otra variante de No sé. #xd: La risa universal, lo uso casi siempre. #Dobabes/Dobaben: Una variante de No mames/No mamen, lo saqué de DIMR. #Chipkopi: Es alguna copia barata o imitación horrible. Viene de la palabra Cheap Copy (copia barata en inglés), solo escrito como se pronuncia. #Ghi: Otro uy inventado por mí, suelo usarlo para expresar nostalgia o risa. #Morite: Cuando un usuario mama. #Vivite: Lo contrario de arriba. #Chiiiiiiii: Chillidos. #Todo huesca puto/TH: Cuando alguien hace o dice un pelotudez. #Pbubers: Gentilicio hacia la comunidad reddit de Polandball Users. Apodos a los demás A lo largo de que estuve en la wiki, le he puesto varios apodos a alguien (o a mí). #Archivo:AlbertoBetaOrionis.gif: Mod del chat. #Archivo:David2076.gif: Tequilero del Bn Guapo. #Archivo:DIMR4444.gif: Marinero. #Archivo:El venezolano desactivador de gemi2.gif: Helio que nunca será hexafluoruro. #Archivo:Taxcy Marsopas1.gif: El gran jefe. #Archivo:Jarly289.gif, Archivo:Gerónimo Zola.gif, Archivo:Italiaball mafioso jr.gif Archivo:Niki6575.gif, Archivo:Inti BENITEZ.gif y Archivo:Sr.Libia.gif: Jarkly, Giro, Yurkly, Nickly, Intez (También Peluche) y Bökle #Archivo:Tomytomytomy.gif: Peluchín. Pueden faltar algunos. Historia El 16 de junio de 2015, entré por la Wiki Meme con la foto de perfil del meme "Fuck Yeah", publicando un Archivo:Udumutria.gif Udmurtiaball con circletool, que la borraron porque era una monstruosidad obvias razones. Otro fail que hice fue tratar de cambiarle el color a la infobox y poner información sin sentido sobre la ball, tenía algo de sentido, ya que tenía 8 AÑOS. En ese entonces, gracias al nombre que tenía antes (Mork7), Archivo:David2076.gif David me empezó a decir Archivo:Suecia.gif Börk, y empecé a molestarme. Se me ocurrió cambiarse el nombre gracias a Archivo:Tomytomytomy.gif Peluchín, ya que el siempre me llamaba Sr. Libia y no Archivo:Suecia.gif Börk. Un día, Archivo:Miki2833.gif Miki empezó a decir uy, ese repetitivo término me empezaría a irritar más, estuve así hasta principios de Octubre de 2015, en el que empezaría a acostumbrarme. Estos cambios empezarían a tener consecuencias, ya que me empezaron a llamar Lennyface (una cara que en ese entonces no me gustaba), Kebab (ya que tenía la bandera de Archivo:Libia.gif Libia como perfil vaya creatividad) y Bipolar (debido a mis cambios constantes de gustos). El 29 de noviembre de 2015, dejo la wiki, debido a la vergüenza que tuve cuando Archivo:David2076.gif David descubrió que yo era un niño (Sip, me hacía pasar por adulto). A principios de enero de 2016, regreso. En mayo de 2016 vuelvo a estar inactivo, porque cada vez que entraba al chat, Archivo:AlbertoBetaOrionis.gif Albert me expulsaba (Creo que era un juego, ni idea), eso dejó de pasar a finales de ese mismo mes. En agosto de 2016, volvería a estar inactivo por revelar mi verdadera edad, pensando que me iban a bloquear. Regreso en octubre de 2016. En junio de 2017, empezaría a juntarme con vándalos en otras wikis haciendo roles de países. Pero casi me incitan a hackear Wiki Polandball, impedí eso. A veces visito el chat, pero casi siempre está vacío. Lo que pienso de los demás Está en la Wiki Usuarios, me da paja ponerlo aqui Himnos favoritos Acá está el top de mis himnos favoritos #Archivo:Vietnam.gif Tien Quan Ca #Archivo:Pakistán.gif Qaumi Taranah #Archivo:Jammu y Cachemira.gif Archivo:Pakistán.gif Watan Hamara Azad Kashmir #Archivo:Samoa.gif O Le Fu'a o Le Sa'olotoga o Samoa #Archivo:Ingusetia.gif Alla Dala Niz ba Ghalghayce #Archivo:Colombia.gif ¡Oh gloria inmarcesible! #Archivo:Eslovaquia.gif Nad Tatrou sa blýska #Archivo:Corea del Norte.gif Aegukka #Archivo:Corea del Sur.gif Aegukga #Archivo:Israel.gif Hatikvah #Archivo:Serbia.gif Boze Pravde #Archivo:Mexico.gif Mexicanos, al grito de guerra #Archivo:India.gif Jana-Gana-Mana, adhinayaka jaya he! #Archivo:Kosovo.gif Kur ka ra kushtrimi n'kosovë y Evropa #Archivo:Filipinas.gif Lupang Hinirang #Archivo:Mongolia.gif Darhan Manai Tusgar Uls #Archivo:República Checa.gif Kde Domov Muj? #Archivo:Italia.gif Il canto degli italiani #Archivo:Uruguay.gif Orientales, ¡la patria o la tumba! #Archivo:RDA.gif Auferstanden aus Ruinen #Archivo:Rusia.gif Himno Ruso #Archivo:Lugansk.gif Zhivi i tsveti, LNR! #Archivo:Ucrania.gif Sche ne vrmela Ukrayini! #Archivo:Taiwán.gif Sanmin Zhuyi, wudang suo zong #Archivo:Libia.gif Ya Beladi! #Archivo:Argelia.gif Qassaman #Archivo:Arabia.gif Eash, al malik! #Archivo:China.gif Yiyongjun Jinxingqu #Archivo:España.gif Marcha Real #Archivo:Japón.gif Kimigayo wa #Archivo:Alemania.gif Das Deustchlandlied #Archivo:Irán.gif Sar zad az ofoq mehr-e javaran Menciones honoríficas *Archivo:Papúa Occidental.gif Hai Tanhaku Papoea *Archivo:RU.gif God save the Queen *Archivo:Canada.gif O Canada *Archivo:Rumania.gif Deșteaptă-te, române! *Archivo:Hungría.gif Himnusz (este himno para mí es el más triste) *Archivo:Georgia.gif Tavisupleba *Archivo:Abjasia.gif Aiaaira *Archivo:San Vicente y las Granadinas.gif Saint Vicent, Land so beautiful! Curiosidades *Estoy algo adelantado para mi edad. *Juego fútbol, y soy fanático de Independiente de Avellaneda. *Impedí que Trall hackeara la wiki (not really). *Solía cambiar constantemente de gustos. *Antes solo tenía la bandera de Libia, ahora me hice una propia bandera. *Mi abuela es Archivo:España.gif española y mi bisabuelo era Archivo:Italia.gif italiano *Mi tatara tatara tatara abuelo quería hacer la República de La Bosta La Boca. wtf que asco *Aunque "profese" la religión musulmana, mi tío abuelo era de Belgrado, Yugoslavia (Actual Serbia) *Opino que las Falklands son inglesas. *A veces pienso que Morelos y Aguascalientes no existen porque no los ubico en un mapa de México. Todo huesca puto. *Mis youtubers favoritos son Jaiden Animations (creo que no se nota), EL DEMENTE y ProduccionesTrukini. Userboxes (Vivo y nací aquí) }} Galería Cómics y dibujos de balls (raras y countryballs) Faltan un chingo, pero ni modo Poca_calidad_de_sonido.png|Hecho el 12/2/2018 Austrias_árabes.png|Hecho el 12/2/2018 Túnezball_y_sus_vecinos_terroristas.png|Hecho el 12/2/2018 Poloniaball_Intimidado.png|Hecho el 15/2/2018 Hartos_de_Somalia_y_Venezuela.png|Hecho el 16/2/2018 Un_día_común_en_Europa.png|Hecho el 16/2/2018 Un_día_común_en_Asia.png|Hecho el 17/2/2018 Rojavaball.png|Hecho el 22/2/2018 Al_Shababball.png|Hecho el 23/2/2018 Romántico,_no_gay.png|Hecho el 25/2/2018 Murica_arruina_a_Libia.png|Hecho el 26/2/2018 No_debimos_independizarnos.png|Hecho el 26/2/2018 Independienteball.png|Hecho el 27/2/2018 Portugaliciaball.png|Hecho el 27/2/2018 como que me salió feito el escudo Ya_madura_Estonia.png|Hecho el 27/2/2018 Veneball.png|Retrato de Vene, hecho el 28/2/2018 Odiando_y_mendigando.png|Hecho el 2/3/2018 Inti_BENITEZ.png|Retrato de Inti, hecho el 4/3/2018 Sudán_del_Surball_I.png|Hecha el 5/3/2018